


Q&A

by Kimmy



Series: Q&A (& James) [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Baby Shower, F/M, Family, Female Q, Fluff, Genderbending, Getting Together, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond asks a question, there are some unexpected answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q&A

**Author's Note:**

  * For [njflkf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njflkf/gifts), [Tsuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyu/gifts).



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Q's sister dies during child birth. Q gets the new born. Realizing Q has nothing to care for a baby prompts an MI6 wide (even the 00s) giving of baby gifts to Q! Maybe a baby shower in Q Branch?And the Minions making/improving gifts? Q gets a baby. Bond gets a Family!
> 
> **Dear prompter - I hope you won't get offended. I'm shamelessly using the english gender indifference in language. Semantics. Muahahaha.**
> 
> **Tsuyu - sorry for stealing the plane. Not really. You taught me your evil ways too well.**

"Bond?"

Q couldn't hide her surprise at the appearance of the agent.

"What are you doing here?"

He was supposed to take Dr Swann safely back to Austria, if he simply dropped her at the airport to save himself the effort...

"I thought you'd gone..."

She was going to kill him.

 "There's just one thing I need..."

Alright, now Q might be freaking out just a little bit.

They were in a serious relationship for a while now, ever since the end of the whole Skyfall debacle. Q stood by Bond's side then, when he grieved the loss of old M, and in gratitude for helping him get himself together he asked her to dinner. Q didn't think anything of it just then yet, they were friends, nothing more. But a dinner turned into a date, and then another. And soon they would spend more and more nights at each other's, Bond bringing Q takeaway and tea when she forgot to eat during long missions and Q asking him to come back safely more often than to bring back his equipment. Q repaired the DB5 and gave it to Bond for their first anniversary.

It was a turning point in their relationship. Immensely grateful for such a gift, Bond told Q to put the dress he got for her in a suitcase and as a thank you stole her of for a week long holidays. To Venice. It was very hard and emotional week, but at the same time so sweet. Full of memories and trust. Of long conversations, during which James told Q all about Vesper and the mission in Montenegro. He spoke about what he thought was love, but knew better now, spoke of betrayal and pain. He spoke of torture he experienced at the lands of Le Chiffre, how much he wanted to just stop existing back then. He told her about the pain and then he told her about the injuries. Injuries that were serious enough for him to cannot father children any more.

She saw the sadness in his eyes as he said and it was then that she realised what she meant to him. It terrified her and made her feel amazing at the same time.

And now the moment she’s been dreading since that day had come.

James kneeled in front of her, bringing a ring box out of his pocket.

“Q… Qamrah, my shining moon, I know there is nothing I can offer you. Not safety, not stability, not even children… But all my love, fierce and unconditional, it’s already yours. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

She realised she was trembling and she felt tears pooling in her eyes. She wiped them away with a sleeve of her cardigan and straightened her glasses. Then she noticed that in all her emotional breakdown she didn’t answer and James was starting to really freak down on the floor.

“Oh, you moron, stop fretting, obviously it’s YES!”

She trembled as he put the ring on her finger and then she just jumped at him, and they fell to the floor. Q cannot imagine anything more romantic than a proposal in the middle of the Q-Branch ending in snogging on the floor.

Oh, God, life is beautiful.

***

Two weeks after the proposal is their second anniversary. Q almost kills Bond when she finds out he bought her a plane. She only got cufflinks for him. He says it’s the revenge for the Aston. But then she finds a white dress inside and there is a small stack of invitations – Alec, M, Bill and Moneypenny, and Q cannot bring herself to care.

She forgives James when he tells her to bring the invitations and leads her out of the plane and she sees two Six’ cars entering the airport and learns he didn’t tell their friends a thing, telling them to meet him to discuss an important issue. She laughs and kisses him and they hand Bill, M and Eve the invitations and Q decides she’s the happiest woman in the world.

Alec is on a mission so Q tucks his invitation away and calls him. He will join them on Bali once he’s finished.

Bond is a pilot. He’s the only one Q trusts when it comes to flying. Q and Eve spend the journey on the girl talk, planning the wedding and fangirling James. Tanner and Mallory are not amused. In secret, the girls make it their mission to bring them together by the end of the stay. All the UST gets tiring.

***

The wedding is the most beautiful night in Q’s life. James looks amazing and absolutely _edible_ in his tux, her gown is simple but elegant and though she will never admit it she knows she looks stunning in it (she allows herself some vanity – it’s her wedding day!). Eve is crying the whole time, and the black eye doesn’t stop Alec from officiating. Q grins when Bill and Gareth hold hands and kiss during the dinner. There are fires all over the beach and the water is so warm and Q feels love burning inside.

She kisses James and thinks that it doesn’t matter they cannot have children. As long as she has him, she’s complete.

***

The day they land back in England she gets  call, saying her sister died in the childbirth.

***

“What should we call her?”

“Amelie.”

“It’s beautiful.” James kisses her. “Simple, but elegant and beautiful.”

Q chuckles quietly, careful not to wake the infant in her arms. She sighed as she feels James arms slide around her waist.

“I like it simple. I’ll be more merciful than our mother was.”

Q laughs but doesn’t reach her eyes. James knows that even if they were never particularly close, Q and her sister, Quieta, loved each other. But in a way it may be better like that. Quieta wasn’t the same after her husband died due to a nasty cancer three months prior. Q was afraid for her and worried she would have committed suicide is the child didn’t give her something to live for. Q misses her but she knows it’s better Amelie grows up with two loving parents than none. And with her and James unable to have theirs, she can’t help but feel a bit glad. The bundle of joy in her arms is everything that was missing between them. Q misses her sister, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

***

Q and James managed to keep their relationship quiet and their engagement a secret, but everything ended after the wedding. Q started seriously regretting ever having invited Eve. In a few hours all of Q-Branch, double-oh section, HR, the main board and half of the MI6 knew about the marriage and Amelie.

Q tried to calm herself by mentally going over the designs of a gun for James to shoot Eve with.

***

They went from hospital back to MI6, to have Amelie looked over by Medical, because James didn’t trust civilians. On the way Q was making a mental list of everything they would need now that they suddenly became parents, deciding to have a stop at Q-Branch once she was in the HQ, to plan a best trip around London to gather all the furniture and supplies.

Apparently, she underestimated Eve.

After having Amelie cooed over in Medical and eventually declared healthy, beautiful and perfect,  (the doctors in MI6 didn’t have much chance to encounter children and it showed), she headed down to Q-Branch with James, only to stop dead at the sight of it.

She felt James gently take Amelie from her and whisper in her ear.

“Darling, it’s real, please say something, you’re scaring the minions.”

All of Q-Branch was decorated in pink, full of ribbons, confetti and balloons. There was a huge sign hanging from the ceiling, saying “ALL THE BEST TO THE NEWLYWEDS AND THE BABY!”. But most of all, in the middle of it all, a bright pink Mini Cooper proudly stood its ground.

Seeing as Q was still very much unable to interact with reality, James took over.

“Thank you. And her name’s Amelie.”

He smiled at the little girl in his arms and suddenly all of Q-Branch exploded in very quiet, cheering whispers so not to wake Amelie.

Everyone was there. A very smug looking Eve, equally smug Alec with a loyal horde of minions at his back, clearly the squad responsible for the car, all double ohs who weren’t on missions, a few people from HR and accounting. Even M and Bill stood on the side, Gareth’s hands around his partner’s back. Q would have never guessed he would be one for PDA, and how he did that with his air of power and dignity intact would never cease to amaze her.

Q finally shaken herself out of the shock induced paralysis and started hugging everyone, stuck on repeating “Thank you”s left and right, happy hears flowing down her face. James had been walking around too, patiently listening as the minions explained all the high tech toys they made for Amalie and displaying her like a proud daddy he was.

MI6 organised a Baby Shower for them.

Q still couldn’t quite believe that.

MI6 organised a Baby Shower for them in 5 hours, and they managed to even build a car in that time. They fought of everything. There was a crib from double-ohs, nappies cake from accounting, formula from medical, toys from Q-Branch, the car from Alec. They got everything.

Q finally found her way back to James, nestling under his arms next to their daughter. Tears had flown freely on her face, but her smile had never been wider. She looked up to him, their eyes meeting, both cerulean and emerald ones locking in a gaze full of love. She kissed him and he brought her closer with his arms around her waist, keeping her guarded as her knees started to go weak and Amelie blinked her big brown eyes open, watching them quietly, completely ignorant of the fuss around her.

Not in Venice, not when James proposed, not on their wedding. She had never felt more content with her life.

With James and Amelie her family was finally complete.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All hail the minions' Queen!
> 
> Bond family will return.


End file.
